


File Hell Book 1

by BrokenHeart6669



Series: File Hell [1]
Category: File Hell
Genre: Cliffhanger, F/F, F/M, File Hell - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Sexual Content Just Really Angsty, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Series, Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, Series, Written Version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHeart6669/pseuds/BrokenHeart6669
Series: File Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126697
Kudos: 1





	File Hell Book 1

I'll post this soon, count this as a teaser for what's to come. Btw the chapters will be long, this is a real book. Every chapter will be released when a chapter in the comic is released, so it will be a while.


End file.
